Negotiations with Roger Smith
by Serafina5
Summary: What would happen if you woke up one day and realized that the life you were living the day before had changed to a life you secretly dreamed of? RD. Chapters 7 and 8 now up!
1. Waking up

Summary: What would happen if you woke up one day and realized that the life you were living the day before has changed to a life you secretly dreamed of? Not the typical Big O romancy fic as far as I know. R/D  
  
A/n: You're all going to be very confused at first. Just enjoy the ride. I swear you'll like it. This is not the typical Roger/Dorothy fic. It may seem like it. But it will change. This part [Chapter] will be slightly short.  
  
*/-  
  
This is thinking.  
  
This is not.  
  
*/*-  
  
Negotiations with Roger Smith.  
  
Part 1-A - Waking up  
  
Everything in front of Roger Smith was hazy. His head was heavy and he had no idea where he was. Roger moved his heavy head to the side and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Dorothy was spread out on a table next to him. A strange man hovered over her as he worked to dismantle her. Snipping wires here and there. Her chest was ripped open and he was actually using the light of her headband to aid him in messing with her circuits and wiring.  
  
Roger gasped. "Dorothy! Dorothy!" he tried to yell. He tried to move but he realized that he was strapped to the table below him.  
  
The man looked up at him sharply. "You actually have feeling for this android? I guess it will take more to get rid of you than I thought." The man walked over to Roger.  
  
"Maybe If I give you what you want you'll stop trying to interfere."  
  
"Who are you? Where are we? Why are you doing this?" Roger asked  
  
And than everything went black.  
  
///*----/*/*/008/0012/002003//**--*/*-/*-/-*////  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Roger Smith's eyelids fluttered. What is that sound? Beep! Beep! Beep! Where is it coming from? It sounds like, an alarm clock? Since when do I own an alarm clock? He rolled over towards the sound. Why don't I hear the piano? He reached out blindly trying to find the incessant noise and silence it. His eyes shot open as his hands wandered over the form of another person in his bed. Beep! Beep! He sat up quickly, staring down at whoever it was; the room was too dark for him to tell. Besides their face was covered with a mass of hair and blankets. Beep! Beep! He reached out and gently shook them. A pale, slender hand extended from the sheets, silencing the alarm clock finally. The figure rolled over pushing all the hair away from their face. She smiled up at Roger happily. He gaped at her, all color drained from his face. Springing from the bed he ran to the window and threw back the black drapes. Sunlight flooded the room. The Negotiator took a deep breath before strolling over to the woman in his bed.  
  
"What's wrong Roger?" She asked him concerned. He could only stare at her in shock.  
  
No it can't be. Her hair has grown considerably since yesterday. Her skin.Her skin has color. There were no whirring noises as she moved. Without realizing it he extended one large hand out and rested it upon her cheek. She.She is warm.She moved her hand up and rested it on top of his.  
  
"Are you okay dear?" She asked. Again he didn't answer.  
  
He moved his hand down to her throat and felt for a pulse. He moved his fingers around her neck gently, and there it was. No denying it, yes she has a heartbeat. Roger couldn't believe what his senses were telling him. Inside his emotions were going haywire. He was happy but confused. He knew this couldn't be real. But here he was, here she was. Everything was the same except for this beautiful woman staring up at him. She was the same yet very very different. He felt like he could cry. Finally he blinked. Have to stay calm.  
  
"Dorothy?" He asked staring down at her, his hand still on her neck.  
  
She looked up at him concerned. "Are you feeling okay Roger? You're acting strange." Dorothy sat up pushing the blankets away from her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to face him. It was then that he noticed her slightly swollen stomach. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Dorothy.Dorothy." he repeated pointing.  
  
She looked down at her black nightgown. "What's the matter? Is there something on me? Am I bleeding?" She asked frantically. Her eyes flew over herself trying to find what he was pointing at.  
  
"Your stomach."  
  
"Yes, my stomach." Dorothy rested both of her small hands on her stomach lightly. A small smile spread across her face as she calmed down. "It's getting bigger isn't it? He's growing."  
  
"He?" Roger asked completely baffled.  
  
"Our son, Roger. "  
  
/*-  
  
a/n: I know I know you're all going 'what the hell?'  
  
it's like a twilight zone fanfic. Heh. 


	2. What is this?

A/n: I'm trying to be as confusing as the series. If ya want to know what happens keep reading.  
  
Negotiations With Roger Smith  
  
Part 1-B - What is this?  
  
Roger fainted.  
  
Dorothy rushed to his side, "Roger! Roger! What's the matter with you today!? Roger!" she screamed as she shook his limp body. Norman entered carrying a tray of tea.  
  
"Oh my! What has happened Mistress Dorothy?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know. Roger is acting so strange. He was staring at me as if I had two heads, and then he asked about my stomach. It was like he didn't even know that we are expecting a child. When I told him, he fainted."  
  
Norman kneeled in front of Roger. Prepared as usual he removed some smelling salts from his coat pocket and passed one quickly under Roger's nose. The Negotiator sat up quickly.  
  
"What the? Who? Huh?" Roger panted as he tried to focus on the people and things around him.  
  
Everything looks exactly the same as I left it. The only thing that is different is Dorothy. Could she be doing this? Is this real? What's going on? He hands lay in his lap; he looked down and realized that the watch he used to call Big O was no longer on his wrist.  
  
"Norman have you seen my watch?"  
  
"Which one sir?" he asked.  
  
"The one I use for calling Big O."  
  
"Sir, what are you saying? I don't quite understand."  
  
Roger gaped at him. "You don't understand? How can you not understand?" Roger stood, almost toppling over until he felt Dorothy's small figure trying to support his tall muscular frame. He looked down at her again. She smiled happily up at him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright now dear?" She asked him obviously concerned.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me dear, Dorothy?" He questioned.  
  
She looked hurt for a moment before replying, "Because you're my husband silly. That's why."  
  
"H-Husband.?" Roger began to sweat. I'm her.husband? With that he bolted from the room. He ran frantically through the mansion. Everything looks the same. Everything feels the same. Yet it is all so very different.  
  
He ran to the passageway, which led to the subway, to Big O. Only the door wasn't there. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What the.Where?" he panted. As he asked those questions he was very slowly forgetting what he was searching for.  
  
"Roger! Roger! What's the matter with you?!" Dorothy yelled running towards him. Norman was close behind her.  
  
"Mistress Dorothy! You shouldn't be running in your condition!" Norman scolded behind her. She ignored him and ran to her husband.  
  
"I don't understand Roger! Why are you acting this way? You were fine yesterday!" She exclaimed.  
  
He looked down at her. "W-Where is the door?" He whispered. It was hard for him to remember.  
  
"What door?"  
  
"The door that leads to the subway! I need to find Big O! I need to sort out this mess. Please help me!"  
  
"Roger I cant help you if I don't know what you're talking about. What mess do you need to sort out? This is how things always were." Dorothy was looking into his eyes but he wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"First of all, how.?" He quieted down as he made a gesture towards her stomach. "Did this happen?"  
  
Dorothy blushed. "I think you know Roger."  
  
It was Roger's turn to blush. "Uh.Well. I didn't think." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he stuttered. "Honestly. I don't remember .uh.dear."  
  
At that moment a loud thunderous knock was heard throughout the mansion.  
  
"That's probably Dastun," Roger said without thinking. Norman turned on his heel and left the couple to go answer the door.  
  
"Probably dear. Wait. If you cant' remember anything, how do you know that's Dastun?" Dorothy inquired as she stared up at him, one hand resting protectively over her stomach as she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I remember everything perfectly fine. I think I was just a little upset over a nightmare I had." Roger said now back to his usual calm and collected self.  
  
His wife raised an eyebrow. "I know that you are my wife," he wrapped his arms around her. "I know that this is our child," Roger rested one hand on her stomach. "And I know that I love you. That's all that matters right?"  
  
"I suppose so Roger," she beamed up at him. "But I don't think that Dastun is going to want to hear that. Considering that he is here to pick you up."  
  
"Oh yeah. Another day at the station. "  
  
Wait, what was I just so upset about again? A door? Wait, the station? A door to what? What was I babbling about? A Big what? Ohwell, it doesn't matter. I will play this part as long as she asks me too. Until I can figure out what this all is.  
  
Images of Dorothy dusting and Norman working on the Big O quickly flashed before his eyes. Battles with the Big O also flashed in front of him. It was if his whole life was going by on a movie reel before his eyes.  
  
"Roger?" Dorothy asked cautiously.  
  
He snapped out of it. "Yes Dorothy?"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay to go in today?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just need to get ready and I will be fine." He smiled weakly down at her.  
  
"All right, if you say so," She smiled. Leaning up she placed a very gentle kiss upon his lips before pulling him away towards their bedroom.  
  
*/-  
  
Roger flung up his closet doors and looked at the clothes that hung before him. Next to his finely tailored suits were many Military Police uniforms. Removing one from the hanger he dressed quickly with Dorothy's help. Something about this process felt a little strange to Roger but he shrugged it off. I feel so calm. Dorothy is here. Norman is here. Everything is how it should be, minus a few minor details.  
  
He kissed his wife goodbye before heading off to his job at the Military Police with Dastun.  
  
By the end of the day most of his memories of his 'Old Life': The Big O, R. Dorothy Waynewright, Negotiations, and Angel were practically gone with out a trace.  
  
/*--*/  
  
A/n: so ya confused yet? I know me saying that is annoying. Review! [please?] 


	3. Action

A/n: alright so thanks for the reviews. Laugh if you feel the need I don't care. Hrm..not much to say. My cat is giving me this really creepy look right now.he has Inuyasha eyes.he's all black though not all silvery white.er.So on with it.  
  
Don't own the big O nope. Just borrowing it.  
  
/*-  
  
Negotiations with Roger Smith  
  
Part 2-A - Action  
  
As Dastun drove Roger home that evening he looked out and watched the people of the city as they drove by. He sighed; even the city looks slightly different. Dastun suddenly swerved to the left and parked the car, jumping out before turning it off. Roger sat up and looked out through the windshield.  
  
"What the.?" he gasped. A green mega duce was attacking the city apparently at random. Once again Roger's eyes fell to his wrist for salvation, but once again there was nothing.  
  
"Roger! What the hell are you doing! Get out of there now!" Dastun yelled from outside the car. He pulled the door open and heaved Roger out just as the mega duce crushed the car underfoot.  
  
"Dammit not another one."Dastun muttered looking sadly as his crushed car. He shook his head and turned to Roger.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you today Smith?" The officer yelled.  
  
Roger was still staring at his wrist. "I-I don't know exactly." he trailed off as Dastun sprang on him once again saving the negotiator from the green mega duce.  
  
More Military Police arrived and began putting up roadblocks and ushering people out of the dome.  
  
Roger watched the green mega duce as it punched through buildings and crushed cars and people. He was frozen in place, frozen with fear and panic. Is this thing out to just wreak havoc? Or does it actually have a purpose? He wondered as he gaped open-mouthed up at it. He managed to look around at the area they were in. The only building that hadn't been completely leveled was Gardner and Sparks Savings and Loan. It was the largest bank through out all the domes.  
  
"It's headed for the Bank!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
Dastun swung his arm in the air directing tanks and troops to defend the bank. They tried to take down the mega duce before it reached its destination. As the military began its attack the ground began to shake.  
  
"Oh NO! Not AGAIN!" Dastun yelled bracing himself as best he could.  
  
Roger looked at him confused ad he tried to remain standing but was easily pushed to the ground by the shock waves sent through the pavement. He stared open-mouthed as the Black Mega duce pushed itself up through the ground. It stopped and stared in Roger's direction.  
  
"Big O!" He shouted reaching up for it. But the Mega duce turned and walked slowly over the green mega duce and began battle. Is it battling on its own? Who's controlling it?  
  
"Roger!" Dastun shouted running to his side.  
  
"Who.?" Roger asked still staring at the Big O.  
  
"No one knows who controls it. It just appears whenever we're under attack."  
  
/*-  
  
Sweat poured down Roger's face as he painfully slept. His body was racked with convulsions. Dorothy's eyes sprang open with a creak but there was nothing behind those eyes. The man looked down at Dorothy suspiciously. Hadn't he disconnected all her wiring hours before? How did her eyes open? Her fingers began to move slightly and the man froze. He reached for his mallet and smashed her hand quickly with one movement. Her body stopped trying to move after that.  
  
Roger.Roger.her mind called out. She couldn't see, but she could hear him convulsing beside her. How this was all happening she didn't know but she only knew that Roger was the only thing she could think of right now.  
  
His convulsions got worse as the man loomed over him. Checking his vitals he fidgeted with some knobs before Roger's body stopped seizing. He wiped the sweat from Roger's brow. Scratching the top of his head curiously before returning to his work on the android.  
  
*/-  
  
Roger's eyes fluttered open uneasily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Black Mega Duce walk past his balcony. He jerked towards it, instantly regretting his sudden movement as his head spun. The Big O wasn't even there. He shook his head slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. He lay back down upon his black pillow and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Roger? Dear are you feeling better?" Dorothy asked hesitantly as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"I don't know. What happened Dorothy?" He squinted up at her.  
  
"Dastun said you fainted." Her eyes were filled with concern as she pushed a few strands of loose hair from his eyes.  
  
He put his hand on top of hers as it rested on his cheek and he smiled up at his beautiful wife.  
  
This just feels so good.So right.I don't want this to end.  
  
His wife bent down and kissed him quickly. "You should rest more dear. You haven't been feeling well. I don't want anything happening to you." She rested a hand on her stomach as she said this, looking down at herself. He lifted her face up gently and silent tears fell from her eyes. He brushed them away with his thumb.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me. I will always be here for you. And our son."  
  
/*-  
  
A/n: Yeah I know.We're going nowhere fast. Yes, but who's controlling the big o? Who's the guy torturing Dorothy, and might I ad.what the hell?  
  
Yeah I know it's not that confusing. Originally it was, but I decided that it didn't really make any damn sense the other way. So this is what I came up with. Ohwell.  
  
Oh Critara's Pride : I couldn't find the part you were talking about where it just cuts off- so maybe there was just a mess up of some sort. I dunno. But yeah he's slowly losing his memories again.  
  
If that makes sense. Er ohwell. 


	4. Confusioin

A/n: Why is it, that after I post my first 2-3 chapters I always get writer's block? Erggg..Okay this is going to be romancy and lovey dovey for a little bit. Just warning you.  
  
Thank you to the reviewers. You're all swell.  
  
Disclaimer: Not the Big O Owner. Nope.  
  
I forgot to put 2-A on the last chapter . Whoops.  
  
/*-  
  
Negotiations With Roger Smith  
  
This is part 2-B - Confusion  
  
-  
  
Roger listened to Dorothy's steady breathing as she slept on his chest. Her scarlet hair spread out across her bare back, standing out vibrantly against the paleness of her skin. Roger ran his hand through her silky tresses, and down her back.  
  
'She feels so soft, so real. Well I know she's real, but how?' The negotiator wondered.  
  
He asked himself.  
  
'Because, before she was.she was a.'  
  
'She was.I cant remember.'  
  
'Yes but, something feels strange about this.It just doesn't feel right.'  
  
So end the dream, wake up and lose this life. Your beautiful and loving wife. Your unborn son."  
  
His last few thoughts stung him somehow. He didn't want this happiness inside of him to end. Yet something was nagging at him. Something he couldn't understand right now. As of late he was a very confused and troubled man. He had strange dreams of events he couldn't remember, and when Roger awoke he couldn't even remember the dreams. But inside he knew, he knew there was some sort of warning hidden in them. Roger wasn't sure if his subconscious was working for him or against him.  
  
But the only thing he did know was that he would do or give anything to stay with Dorothy and their child this way, forever if possible.  
  
/*-  
  
"They've been missing almost a week now, you haven't found anything?" Norman asked Dastun standing in his office. The butler loomed over Dastun as he sat at his desk.  
  
"No I'm afraid we haven't Norman. It's as if they disappeared off the face of the planet. As if they never even existed."  
  
"How can that be? Who could have taken them?" Norman inquired.  
  
"I don't know. We rounded up the usual suspects. But we came up with nothing. They're all clean. Whoever took Roger and Dorothy is new, and they're pretty damn good."  
  
Norman sighed. "Alright, you'll let me know if you find anything wont you?"  
  
"Of course Norman. You know that." Dastun stood to shake the butler's hand and then escorted him to the door. "Take care," he said before turning back to his work.  
  
Norman walked wearily down the corridor. As he pushed himself through the glass doors out onto the hot sidewalk, he tried to reassure himself that Dorothy and Roger were all right, at least wherever they were. They were together.  
  
*/-  
  
The man stepped back examining his handiwork. Yes now she was definitely more beautiful than before. His eyes wandered over her naked form, a small smile forced its way onto his face but he pushed it away as quickly as it had come. He was very tempted to try her out, just to make sure he had worked all the bugs out, but he decided against it.  
  
He ran a callused hand over her smooth stomach. His smile returned upon feeling the warmth that emitted from her body, feeling her soft skin.  
  
'Yes, I am a genius.' He congratulated himself as his hand traveled further north. He stopped himself, throwing a blanket over the android before turning his back on her. He pulled a wire up from one of the machines that Roger was connected to and plugged the other end into Dorothy via a panel in her arm, this basically replacing her headband all together. Her bangs now hung limply over her eyes.  
  
She twitched at first, and then gradually she calmed as she became aware of where she was.  
  
/*-  
  
Dorothy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in a strange position, one she could not remember ever before being in. Her whole body felt strange, she felt off somehow. This realization in itself was bother enough, considering that she was acknowledging that she 'felt' something. Her body also felt very fatigued, at least that's what she assumed it was. She wanted to shut her eyes again and go back to sleep. But something was nagging her. She realized the position she was in was somewhere she had wanted to be for a long time.  
  
In Roger's arms.  
  
She bolted upright in the bed, waking Roger instantly.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you sick?"  
  
She gaped at him. Roger gaped back. He recognized this situation.  
  
"R-Roger."  
  
"Dorothy?"  
  
"What's.what's going on here?" She asked pulling the black sheets up to cover herself.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? I mean.uhh." She moaned as one hand instinctively went to her mouth.  
  
Suddenly she felt very nauseous, well she wasn't sure what the feeling was exactly but something told her it wasn't good. Roger recognized her movements, and in an instant he had pulled on a pair of pants and was lifting Dorothy from their bed.  
  
'Wait, he can lift me?'  
  
He carried her into the bathroom and cared for her as the morning sickness racked her body.  
  
"Is this what it's always like to be human?" She said out loud without realizing it.  
  
Roger stopped and looked down at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
That one remark should have made him realize right then and there what was going on. But it didn't. He had already forgotten or at least he was pretending to.  
  
Another wave of nausea gripped her small body before she could question him again.  
  
"What do you mean Dorothy? You've always been human."  
  
She didn't know how to answer his question. Obviously something strange was going on.  
  
Instead she pulled herself once again into his arms and he wrapped her in his warm and loving embrace. Dorothy realized that all the strength and power she had possessed was now gone. She could not crush Roger with her embrace anymore. She wanted to enjoy this dream as long as possible. 'Maybe,' she told herself. 'Maybe this is all just a dream anyway. Maybe these are the original Dorothy's dreams but for some reason whoever she was with- they have been replaced with Roger.'  
  
"We should get cleaned up," Roger said into her hair as he turned on the shower ignoring her questions and his own.  
  
'But how, if this is a dream.am I able to feel. What's going on?'  
  
/-  
  
A/n: I know it's short. But it's hard for me to type right now. Head. Pain. Ow. 


	5. A partner

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't sure how the last chapter was going to affect people. I sort of thought of that plot twist out of nowhere. I think I might post the crappy little song fic I wrote for big O. but I don't know. Maybe. If I get bored. It's basically just romancy. I dunno.  
  
Oh and yay for me because I am not starting this chapter with Roger asleep or with them in bed or anything.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Big O do you think I would be writing Fan fics? Hrm.nope.  
  
/*  
  
Negotiations with Roger Smith  
  
Part 3-A - A partner  
  
Roger watched Dorothy curiously stare at the food on her plate. Taking a sip of his water he raised an eyebrow at her as she poked some of her vegetables.  
  
"What's the matter Dorothy?" He asked over his glass.  
  
She jumped, "Um.nothing." 'Except I have no idea how or what to eat.' She watched Roger sipping his water. This she already knew how to do; she used to pretend to drink tea all the time.  
  
Roger watched Dorothy look sadly at her plate once more. 'Why would she know how to eat if she never had to before?' He wondered. 'Wait, she didn't eat before?'  
  
"Roger Smith would you please stop staring at me." Dorothy demanded.  
  
Roger snapped out of his daze for the moment. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Dorothy's stomach rumbled and she jumped again looking down at herself. Once again Roger watched her curiously.  
  
"Obviously you're hungry. So why don't you eat something? Besides the baby is probably hungry as well." Roger pointed out.  
  
'Wait, wait Baby? What baby?'  
  
Dorothy's jaw dropped.  
  
Her hand went to her stomach. 'Oh so that's what this is.' She thought patting her slightly swollen tummy. 'Wait, wait.'  
  
"How did this happen?!" She blurted out almost jumping up from the table, Her scarlet hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned over her food.  
  
'That's what I said,' he thought. "Um, Dorothy." He coughed slightly embarrassed. Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know that part Roger. But, but it's OUR child?'  
  
"Yes of course! You are my wife Dorothy. Who else would father your child?"  
  
"Well, no one I can think of but." Dorothy trailed off. 'Roger was her, was her, husband? WHAT?!'  
  
Roger knew something strange was going on. As he stared at Dorothy sitting across from him, obvious shock and confusion ever present on her jaw- dropped face; an image of her flashed in front of his dark eyes.  
  
Roger sprang from the table, a crazed look shown on his handsome face as he grabbed Dorothy roughly by the shoulders, pushing her back against her chair.  
  
"Dorothy!" He practically yelled in her face.  
  
"Yes Roger Smith?"  
  
That was pretty much the answer he was looking for.  
  
"R. Dorothy Waynewright."he murmured as if things were finally coming together. Yet he wasn't exactly sure what 'these things' were.  
  
"Well, no technically if I were your wife my name would be Dorothy Smith would it not?" She asked, pretty much unfazed by his dramatics even though he was hurting her slightly.  
  
Her question and voice once again snapped him out of his crazed stupor. "Yes, I suppose so. But Dorothy, how is this all possible? How." He once again gestured towards her stomach, and then to her face as he touched her cheek.  
  
"I don't know Roger. Maybe it is all a dream."  
  
He shook his head, "No this is more than a dream, it has to be."  
  
"Maybe, this is the future?"  
  
Roger released her then. His eyes burned into hers as he pulled away, shaking his head slowly. Roger turned his back on her and walked calmly from the table. Leaving his breakfast behind he entered his study. 'I need some time to think,' he thought before once again everything went black.  
  
"You're doing too much thinking already Mr. Negotiator. This isn't the place for that." A voice told him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Roger demanded.  
  
"Because I can."  
  
*/-  
  
"God-dammit Roger Smith!" The man cursed as he fumbled with the buttons on the machine. This was the machine that was connected to both Roger and Dorothy, and as he fidgeted with the technology Dorothy and Roger both began to convulse. "I guess all the bugs haven't been worked out yet. Why do you have to be so smart Roger? Why must you always ask question?"  
  
"Yes, we give him his most inner desire and he can't just accept it. He always has to know 'why'?" A sultry female voice said from behind him.  
  
The man turned awkwardly to look at the beauty hiding in the shadows of his lab. "Angel." he said.  
  
She grinned at him. "You have done a wonderful job with her. I don't think Roger will know what hit him."  
  
The man smiled but the act looked strange on him, it still looked like a scowl but more awkward, almost scary.  
  
"Do you think he will give us what we want?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. He's being such a pain in the ass and that android isn't helping either. Maybe if we leave them like this for a little while longer."  
  
"I was actually hoping that there was a way to speed up the fantasy?"  
  
"There is, but.they have a greater chance of figuring it out if I do that."  
  
"What if we up'd their medication? Wouldn't that induce more of a memory loss?"  
  
"Yes, but.they could overdose, then they wouldn't be of any use to you."  
  
"Hmm.either way." Angel raised a slender finger to her chin, tapping it against it a few times as if in thought. "Which one is more of a threat?" She asked.  
  
"Well, clearly the android.But if I ."  
  
"So just give her more medication. That way she wont be able to answer any questions he has."  
  
"Yes but what about the child?" He regretted asking this. He didn't care about the child anymore than Angel did. The child was only implanted to throw another monkey wrench at the negotiator and his partner.  
  
"Ah, so the insemination was successful also?" Angel asked perking up slightly.  
  
"Y-Yes. The only problem is, when they awaken she wont be as far along as the dream Dorothy."  
  
Angel shrugged. She didn't give a damn about the child Dorothy was now carrying inside of her. Even though it was half Roger's she still wanted nothing to do with it because after all it was also half Dorothy's.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It will still shock the hell out of Roger to see his beloved android pregnant. Then when he finds out that it is really his child he might just drop dead right there on the spot." She giggled. The man looked at her uneasily.  
  
"Why don't we just completely mess with their heads then? Spice it up!" Angel demanded dramatically as she swung one arm in the air.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her oddness, "Spice it up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just confuse them so much that when we wake them up they have no idea what's going on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
/*-  
  
Roger could hear the sound of a piano playing somewhere in the distance as he escaped the darkness that had engulfed him so suddenly.  
  
"Dorothy," he muttered raising one large hand to his forehead. "Ah, my head hurts." He squinted at the sunlight that poured into this room.  
  
'How did I get onto the couch', he wondered. 'Ohwell. Not important.'  
  
Roger looked over to his collection of hourglasses. He stood shakily; balancing himself on the couch he made it over to the table and flipped one of the larger hourglasses over. He watched the sand drift down for a moment before once again seating himself.  
  
He remembered Dorothy dusting those very hourglasses, what seemed like ages ago.  
  
He could picture her in that weird green dress the first time she came to see him.  
  
He saw her that day, the day she had asked him 'that question'. The day she asked about love after he had painted her that horrible self-portrait.  
  
He smiled as he realized what had happened to them. They had in fact lost their memories in this world, or whatever this place was, and what had they done? They had fallen in love.  
  
/*-  
  
a/n: I hope I quoted her question right. I couldn't remember it exactly. But you get the drift. 


	6. A Change

A/n: Sorry I haven't written in like ten days [well now it's more]. I've been writing my Inuyasha fic, and neglecting this one. I'm going to put a cute Roger/Dorothy moment in here, since my other fic is making me really sad.  
  
I have the only fanfic in the fantasy section for big o . . . strange. . .  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
/*  
  
Disclaimer: No own Big O.  
  
Negotiations with Roger Smith  
  
Part 3-B - A change  
  
/*  
  
Dorothy sat at the piano, her eyes watching the city as she played. Her small hands gently running smoothly over the keys. Strangely she could still play as well as before. Dorothy's petite frame swayed with the power of the notes, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the song. She sighed sadly as the piece ended and her dark eyes once again opened. A slender hand rested on her swollen belly as she winced in pain. Looking down she realized her stomach was a lot bigger than it had been only moments before. Confusion shown on her face, she appeared to be about seven to eight months pregnant, as before she was only about four months along.  
  
'What's going on here? How is this possible? How am I pregnant in the first place? Doesn't Roger realize that this is all wrong? This can't be a dream; it feels so real, but it . . . '  
  
The child's slight movement inside her interrupted her thoughts. Strangely a small smile graced her lips as she felt her son move.  
  
Roger watched her from the hallway; smiling as he watched his wife. The negotiator took a step into the room. Dorothy looked up from her stomach; her smile grew as she watched him walk towards her. "Roger, come here. Feel this. It is so strange." She rubbed her belly as he kneeled in front of her. Pulling one of his large hands up to her, she rested it over her stomach. Roger's eyes widened as he felt the child kick under his palm.  
  
"Dorothy . . ." He gasped smiling. "This is amazing."  
  
His wife smiled back at him, "I know." Dorothy leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the top of his head. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yes, I feel much better now."  
  
Behind them the sun quickly set, and the moon rose in the sky. Suddenly the moon disappeared and the sun rose once again in its place. Birds flew by at an unnatural speed, planes flew by, and people walked the streets quickly and disappeared almost as if they were never even there. All of this went unnoticed by Roger and Dorothy, who were too wrapped up in each other and their unborn child to pay attention to the bizarre events taking place outside their window. Time was passing them by and they didn't even care. It no longer mattered.  
  
/*-  
  
Norman pulled the huge door open to reveal Dastun standing on the other side. "Hello, Colonel Dastun. Have you found out anything?"  
  
The officer looked at him sadly. "No, nothing Norman. I was just hoping I could talk to you about a few things. "  
  
Norman stepped to the side and allowed the man to enter. He escorted him up into Roger's office.  
  
"Is there anyone you can think of that would want to capture the two of them and not offer a ransom? Were there any strange cases that he was involved in recently that may have led to something like this?" Dastun asked looking hopeful as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well, the last case they were involved in was something to do with . . . android experimentation. Supposedly there was a young man who believed he had memories of the Megadii and the creation of androids . . . He wasn't even alive forty years ago, maybe he is some sort of genius. But evidently he was kidnapping androids and using them for his strange experiments. Apparently he was trying to figure out whether or not androids could feel and have souls, and if not, he was trying to discover a way to make robots become human, or close to it."  
  
"Do you know who first contacted Roger about this guy?" Dastun asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, already feeling more tension forming there.  
  
"I'm not really sure, one of his informants. The case was more on a personal level, I believe Master Roger only got involved to protect Miss Dorothy's welfare."  
  
"I see. Just what is his relationship with her anyway Norman?" Dastun asked, his features perking up as he waited for Norman's answer.  
  
"I couldn't really say for sure myself sir. Just when I think I have it figured out, something happens and it changes again." Norman shrugged frowning slightly. "I don't think they even know what their relationship is."  
  
Dastun frowned. This wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He wanted to find out once and for all if the rumors were true. He feared that he would never find out if Roger and Dorothy were in fact lovers, but he wasn't really sure why he was so interested either. "Alright Norman, I'll have to look in to this guy you're talking about, do you know his name?"  
  
"Well, I know that he was using a very strange alias. No one seemed to be able to find out anything about the man besides his fake name, and the fact that he had memories. All other information on him seemed to have been practically erased, or maybe it never existed. That could be what led him to chose such a strange name for himself."  
  
"Hrm. . . Interesting. . . What is his alias, Norman?"  
  
"Spook."  
  
"Great," Dastun rolled his eyes. "He'll be easy to track down. There has to be at least fifty slime balls in Paradigm named 'Spook'." The officer's voice was drenched with frustration and sarcasm. He groaned as he stood. Shaking the butler's hand quickly before pulling his cap back on, he made his way to the door. "I'll show myself out Norman. Ill call if I find out anything."  
  
"Alright, good day sir."  
  
Norman frowned as the door closed behind Dastun, maybe he should have mentioned that Angel was the one who told Roger about this strange man. But he brushed that thought aside; the butler had his own investigation to get back to. He was trying to learn as much as he could about the woman who called herself Angel, and the man who called himself Spook. He knew he couldn't put all his faith in Dastun to solve this case. Especially with all the key players involved. 'If Angel is involved, this cant be good. And if Rosewater is involved, it's even worse.'  
  
/*-  
  
Dorothy buttoned up Roger's shirt as he fastened his tie around his neck. She pressed her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his muscular frame as she inhaled his scent. The sense of smell was a wonderful thing; she would try to remember his fragrance forever. It would be committed to her memory, just in case the dream ended. She hugged him a little tighter at this thought and he embraced her as if thinking the same thing.  
  
"None of this seems strange to you, Roger?" She asked, her words slightly muffled by his chest.  
  
He sighed, "I'm afraid to admit it Dorothy. It may seem strange, but it feels nice at the same time."  
  
A small smile formed on her face, and Roger pushed his wife back by her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and smiled back. "Don't you like it the way things are now?"  
  
"Yes, but . . . " He silenced her with a kiss, a kiss that was then interrupted by Dastun's loud knocking at the door.  
  
"Dammit." Roger muttered against Dorothy's mouth.  
  
Dorothy smiled again, "Have fun at work."  
  
"Yes, dear." He said, trying to sound like the typical sitcom husband as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bedroom. Dorothy followed, kissing him goodbye before he walked out the door with Dastun. Suddenly a strange feeling swept over her, she protectively placed a hand on her stomach before calling out to her husband.  
  
"Roger!" He stopped, turning to face her. "Be careful today! I love you!"  
  
He smiled, "I will! Love you too!" He waved and then turned his back on her before following Dastun to the car.  
  
Dorothy watched him go, no matter what she did she couldn't lose that strange feeling that had somehow wormed its way into her mind. Today wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
*/- 


	7. Bits

A/n: So some weird stuff happened last chapter I guess. This one will get weirder as long as I can keep a straight train of thought. Okay, thanks for reviews. I can't believe I am actually getting reviewed, it's so swell. I think I may end this soon, not like real soon but soon. I don't want to make an epic or anything.  
  
Ergg, I hate how I cant get into Fanfiction.net this early in the morning sometimes it's like 6:25am, geez. And then if I try later it will be experiencing overload. Gah. Keh. Ugh. I cant help it I work overnite, ohwell. Sorry for babbling.  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Big O, but if I did half of the area I live in would be destroyed. Heh. Oh wait! I own Spook! He's my very own cute and creepy creation!  
  
*  
  
Negotiations with Roger Smith  
  
Part 4-A --- Bits  
  
"Norman, something just doesn't feel right. . . " Dorothy said as she sat at the table peeling vegetables. The butler stole a glance at her from the corner of his good eye. Turning the water off he turned to the android while wiping his hands on his apron.  
  
"What ever do you mean Mistress Dorothy?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. I just have a very strange. . . feeling." She said slowly, 'feeling in itself is strange.'  
  
"Is everything alright with the baby, could that be it?" Norman continued to watch her curiously, which didn't go unnoticed by Dorothy, but she continued to peel.  
  
"Everything seems to be fine with the child. I don't really think that's what it is. Then again I wouldn't really know seeing as how I have never been pregnant before. All of this is so strange." She was almost done peeling her last potato when her hand slipped and she quickly sliced into her finger. Dorothy looked at her hands in shock, completely dropping the potato and knife. Blood tricked down from her finger slowly, pooling up on the table below. She continued to stare, her eyes transfixed on the wound.  
  
"Mistress Dorothy, are you alright? Dorothy? Dorothy?" Norman asked looming over her.  
  
There was no response. He continued to call her name and shake her slightly, but her eyes never left her hands or the blood. It appeared that she was completely mesmerized by it, but actually she wasn't even paying any attention to her wound, or Norman for that matter.  
  
In her mind, behind her dark eyes and pale skin she was learning exactly what was wrong with this place, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Memories of her "old life" flooded her brain, and finally she realized that this was not how things were supposed to be.  
  
*  
  
"You're a work of art, R. Dorothy."  
  
" And what are you?"  
  
"I exist to simply carry out missions."  
  
*  
  
"You mean, you're the negotiator?"  
  
"The whole cast assembled. Is you're oh so precious Dorothy, Roger's lover?"  
  
"That's preposterous!"  
  
"Why Roger? You're so cruel. Why is it preposterous?"  
  
"Dorothy knock it off! Don't you understand the situation we're in?"  
  
"I understand. A villain has kidnapped the man that I work for, the man that I love."  
  
"R. DOROTHY WAYNEWRIGHT!"  
  
"I was joking I was trying to lighten the mood."  
  
*  
  
Dorothy's eyes shot open; the man staring down at her was not someone she knew. His eyes widened in shock, while she stayed as calm as ever.  
  
"You're him aren't you?" She asked, her voice back to the usual monotone.  
  
"H-How did you? What? I up'd the dosage, you should still. . . " He trailed off, frantically moving around the table, fidgeting here and there with wires and knobs.  
  
"So you're the one doing this. You're Spook. Why? Why did you do this to us? Whom do you work for?" She asked watching him squirm under her blank gaze.  
  
Suddenly he stopped squirming at Dorothy's side. His expression covered by a mass of dark hair, Spook's head slowly lifted revealing a very sinister grin plastered across his pale face. In that moment Dorothy felt fear, she tried to move but it was impossible. She could barely move her head to look around the room, she wasn't even sure how she managed to speak.  
  
"I know what to do," He whispered interrupting her thoughts. Her dark eyes met his shocking cobalt glare, she tried to move away but there was nothing she could do. "You are a work of art Dorothy. I would like to keep you for myself. I have made you complete, finished the work that was begun by your father." His creepy smile widened as he leaned over her, their faces only inches apart as he spoke. "But I cannot keep you, I am under very strict orders. You must go back to the dream, or at least something like it now. But I have one last request. . ." His eyes softened slightly as he gazed down at her. Dorothy swallowed, as her eyes grew larger, waiting for him to speak.  
  
'Wait a second, I could never swallow before. I was never scared before either, what did he mean?'  
  
Spook reached for something just out of Dorothy's line of sight, but his eyes never left hers.  
  
"A kiss," he said quietly as he leaned down.  
  
'No. No. No.' Dorothy's mind screamed, but for some reason no words would escape her trembling mouth. She clamped her eyelids shut and waited for impact. As Spook brought his pale lips gently to hers he pressed the syringe forcefully into her temple. Dorothy's eyes shot open, her body began to convulse like all those times before. As Spook broke their strange kiss he gazed down at her sadly. She was a work of art, but that would be wasted. All his work had been in vein. It would be wasted on that idiot negotiator Roger Smith, and in the end they would probably just kill the two of them anyway. Spook looked away, 'I'm jealous of him aren't I?'.  
  
Dorothy's eyes fluttered shut, the last thing she saw was the mournful look on Spook's face as he pulled away from her. Then everything once again went black.  
  
/*  
  
The android's head shot up from the kitchen table. Norman stepped back from her slowly. Dorothy's head turned and she glared up at the older man. "You're not the real Norman are you?" She asked.  
  
"Mistress Dorothy, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
A strange smile pulled on her pale lips as she gazed up at him. "You're not even real, you don't even know you're not real do you?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand Dorothy, w-what are you. . . ?"  
  
Dorothy rose from the small table, grabbing the discarded pairing knife as she stood. The android took a shaky step towards the butler.  
  
"Dorothy, what do you plan to do? Dorothy!"  
  
She lifted the knife in the air, as she prepared to bring it down into Norman's chest a searing pain shot through her small body. Doubling over she clutched her stomach and dropped the knife. Norman kicked it away and bent down to help her.  
  
"Dorothy, what is the matter? Answer me Dorothy!"  
  
"N-Norman, ahh, t-the ba-by . . ." She clutched her stomach, sweat poured down her pain-stricken face, as she struggled to compose herself enough to speak again.  
  
" Find . . . Roger . . . "  
  
/*- 


	8. and pieces

A/n: Yay, let's see what kinda screwed up day Roger had ? Shall we? We shall.  
  
It's now 8:43 am and I still haven't been able to get into Fanfiction.com GRRRRR. Okay, so I've been reading fan fics and people have like 414 reviews, and im like how the hell did they get that many? Ohwell, it just seems slightly ridiculous but whatever. Anyway.  
  
Yes last chapter and this chapter are being written back to back.  
  
+  
  
Disclaimer: Spook is my insane and lonely genius guy, sorta creepy at times but I like him nonetheless, probably since he's my baby in a way. But other than him I own nothing of Big O.  
  
+-  
  
Negotiations with Roger Smith  
  
Part 4-B - And Pieces  
  
Roger raised the mug to his lips as he watched the snow fall silently outside. 'Snow, already? I could have sworn it was just summer not to long ago. Ohwell, time flies.' He shrugged it off. The negotiator realized that he had been taking a lot of liberties lately. Roger wasn't questioning things as much as he used to. Some part of him wouldn't let him. Deep down he knew this dream would end; every day was an uphill battle with himself. Negotiating was always a lengthy process.  
  
"Sir, here is the information on the black mega duce that you asked for. I'm sorry but there wasn't much, basically just Dastun's damage reports about various attacks on the city, there are some snap shots as well." The officer informed him as he sat the folder down on Roger's desk.  
  
"Thank you. You may go now." The Negotiator said pulling his gaze away from the window.  
  
"Yes, sir." The officer said, saluting Roger before exiting.  
  
Roger took a seat behind his desk and began flipping through the photos of Big O. 'Yep, it looks the same as always', he thought as he analyzed each picture. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there. There were no clues as to who was controlling the Big O. 'Why would there be?' He scolded himself. 'It could be anyone; maybe it's no one. Is it acting on its own?' The negotiator pushed the photos aside, taking a sip of his coffee before returning his gaze to the paperwork in front of him.  
  
"What the hell?" He gasped aloud-pushing paper after paper aside. "Is this some sort of joke?" He growled low in his throat before pushing the entire folder off his desk violently. Followed by his coffee mug, which smashed into pieces as it hit the wall. Coffee sprayed everywhere and Roger just sat there staring off into space. His right eye twitched, and he growled again.  
  
"Each and every god-damned piece. . . What. . . the. . ." He mumbled between clenched teeth. 'How could that be?' Every paper was either blank, or the script was primarily composed of upside down and backwards letters and numbers. Crazy drawings and swirls decorated the pages as well. His fist clenched and he pounded it against his desk. Beads of sweat poured from his brow, small breaths escaped him.  
  
The door to his office burst open and Dastun rushed in. "Roger! Another mega duce is attacking in Dome 5! We have to get over there right away!"  
  
Roger looked up at him for a moment, confusion, anger, and some other un- readable emotion shown on his handsome face. "Alright," he said, standing. "Let's go."  
  
'It's time to find out once and for all what the hell is going on here. Big O is the only one who can show me.'  
  
*-  
  
Big O had already begun battle with another strange looking mega duce before Roger and Dastun had even arrived. The two officers exited the car quickly, watching in horror as the two machines battled against each other. People frantically ran from the scene as large chunks of the surrounding buildings fell from the sky. The pavement cracked and crumbled under the strain of the two fighting megadii. Roger tried his best to hold his ground and not tumble over. While Dastun kept moving, ushering people away, and barking orders at the low-level officers. 'How does he do this everyday?' Roger wondered as he fought once more to keep his composure.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours to Roger, Big O pulled off its finishing move. The twin pistons flew back. Roger pictured himself pulling off this move a thousand times in his head before it actually occurred. He could feel the controls in his hands even though nothing was there. Big O punched the mismatched mega duce as both pistons came crushing forward knocking the garbage pile of a machine to the ground. Pieces flew everywhere, obviously whoever created that thing had not spent a great deal of time on it. It had been created with much haste; Roger was knocked off his feet by the shockwave emitted from its fall. "BIG O!" He shouted as he fell, he extended one arm out reaching for the black mega duce. To his surprise the mega duce abruptly stopped, it appeared to be looking over its shoulder at him. The negotiator gaped up at his old companion, shock and fear playing across his face.  
  
"B-Biiig O. . .?" He gasped, not bothering to pull himself off the ground.  
  
Right before his eyes Big O's face lifted, revealing the cockpit hidden underneath. He could barely make out the figure seated there; even the outline of their form was barely visible.  
  
"Who . . .?" He questioned. His eyebrows twitched uncontrollably, and sweat poured down his brow. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand he squinted, trying to get a better view of the person piloting Big O.  
  
'It could be anyone. . . '  
  
What once seemed to be one person was in fact two. The figures stood, one moving from their seated position behind the controls rather quickly, the other was slower but together they emerged from the shadows and confines of the black mega duce.  
  
Roger's jaw dropped in shock, he felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably at the sight of the two figures in front of him. His mind raced, his face twitched, and he couldn't muster enough coherency to even speak.  
  
The smaller figure leaned forward slightly at a very awkward angle. Dark eyes stared down at Roger's shocked form.  
  
"Roger Smith." They said in a very strange yet familiar tone.  
  
"Yes, hello Roger Smith." The other taller, broader, figure said leaning forward as well. A very muscular arm extended above his head using Big O to support the weight. His other arm lay limp at his side, obviously wounded. "How are you feeling?" The figure asked smirking, and Roger began to pant and stutter uncontrollably, he knew that smirk. He had perfected it, and now he hated it.  
  
"Y-You!" He yelled  
  
The figure raised a broad eyebrow at the negotiator. "Me? What did I do?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Y-you. . . y-you're. . . "  
  
The smaller figure moved forward even more, she was now teetering on the edge of the mega duce's cockpit. "Roger. . . Don't let this happen. . . You have to . . . "  
  
"ROGER!" Dastun yelled interrupting the very confusing scene. "Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"Dastun. . . I. . . " Roger muttered, still unable to get his emotions in check.  
  
The officer quickly hefted the negotiator off the ground; he glanced up at the Big O raising an eyebrow. The girl made a motion to speak but Dastun once again cut her off.  
  
"We don't have time for this Smith! You're butler just called, Dorothy is in labor right now!"  
  
"Roger!" She yelled again, her tone actually sounding slightly aggravated.  
  
He turned his gaze to her once more. "R. Dorothy. . . "  
  
"She knows, don't let this happen. You have to make it stop." She warned him.  
  
"I cant. I don't know what to do. "  
  
"Don't let them suck you in."  
  
Roger stared up at her for a few moments before tearing his eyes away from her pale face. Her black dress whipped against her pale legs and her short red hair fluttered against her face. She looked eerily beautiful but he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He had his wife, and their child to find.  
  
"See I told you he wouldn't listen. He's playing a part. He no longer cares about the real world." The taller figure said stubbornly, holding his wounded arm; the blood from the abrasion mixing in with the crimson color of his finely tailored suit.  
  
"Stop it Roger. He does care. He's part of us." She said before turning her back on him. R. Dorothy stepped back into the cockpit followed by Roger's strange alter ego.  
  
Roger stared down at the ground for a few moments before Dastun's annoying yelling once again interrupted him.  
  
"Smith! Don't you even care that you're wife is in labor?!"  
  
Roger's head shot up. "Let's go!" He shouted over the roar of sirens, pushing Dastun towards the car, neither noticing the retreating black mega duce. As they drove away in a frenzy.  
  
-*/  
  
a/n: Cliffy? 


	9. Realizations

A/n: I'm sorry I've been an ass and haven't written. I suck I suck, I'm sorry. I've been reading a lot of vampire books and watching a lot of vampire related animes, such as: Hellsing and Nightwalker, and other stuff so they're not helping me concentrate on my big o and Inuyasha fics. But yah, also I've been watching the big o and it sort of messed up my whole thought process with my fic since I was sort of trying to loosely go along with the show for the most part, but now that wont work. Ohwell. yeah and when I started this fic I hated angel, and now she's sort of grown on me. And since I haven't written in like two months I'm like back where I started as far as my writing and flow goes. But fuck it ohwell ill try to finish this before I off myself or break my computer.  
  
There ya go super long author's note since I haven't written in a long time. sorry.  
  
Dislcaimer: No i dont own big o. short simple to the point.  
  
Part-5-A -Realization  
  
*-  
  
"Ro. . .ger. . ."  
  
Images of fingers caressing piano keys floated before her eyes.  
  
"Rog. .er. . ."  
  
A duster. A wristwatch, an eyepatch. A man with strange blonde hair curled in the front, a knife poised in his hand.  
  
"No, please. . ."  
  
Sharp pain shot up through her small frame and she gasped, her eyes flew open. The man's laugh echoed through her brain. As her eyes began to focus she realized that it was just a dream.  
  
"Beck," she muttered staring intently at the tiled ceiling above her.  
  
"What miss?" A nurse called from her side. Dorothy's eyes fluttered open and closed. Her breathing was labored as more sharp pains wracked her body. Moaning, her head lulled from side to side.  
  
"Roger. Roger. Norman. Roger."  
  
"Shhh, your husband will be here soon. Try to stay calm, your baby is on its way." The nurse whispered, brushing strands of crimson hair away from her patient's face, soothing the very stressed mother-to-be. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
Dorothy just stared at the nurse's comforting face, but she wasn't really seeing her. In front of her eyes more strange images passed, images that she knew she recognized but she couldn't quite place.  
  
A huge monstrous machine, a sinister looking man in a white suit. 'Rosewater. . .' An awkward young man with dark messing hair that threatened to cover his eerie blue eyes. 'Spook. . .'  
  
"Alright, when I give you the signal, push Dorothy, alright?" The Doctor instructed, interrupting her hallucinations.  
  
Dorothy half moaned half mumbled a response and the Doctor nodded.  
  
'Why is this happening? Why now?'  
  
A beautiful blonde woman with a strange all-knowing smile gave a small bow before the android's clouded vision. She reached into her inner coat pocket and retrieved a small pistol.  
  
'Roger please hurry. I need you.'  
  
*-  
  
The nervous negotiator was already halfway out of the car before Dastun even had time to think about stopping.  
  
"Roger! Dammit! You arent going to do her any good if we have to have you carried in on a stretcher ya know!" The officer called after his friend through the open door of the police cruiser, slamming on the brakes.  
  
"Didnt even bother to shut the door," he muttered as he watched Roger limp across the lawn to the hospital.  
  
Leaning over he shut the door and then drove off to find a suitable parking spot.  
  
Roger chanted his wife's name over and over like a mantra, ignoring the ever present scary hallucinations that threatened to take over his very being, he marched through the doors to the hospital and followed the signs to the maternity ward.  
  
A nurse spotted him as he trudged down the hallway, peeking in here and there in hopes that he would find Dorothy or Norman or anyone who seemed familiar.  
  
"Sir? Sir! Can I help you?" The nurse asked chasing after him.  
  
Roger stopped short and stared down at her as if she were speaking gibberish.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?"  
  
Finally Roger snapped out of it. He combed his fingers through his dark locks smoothing out the disarray in order to impress the nurse before him.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for my wife, Dorothy Waynewr--Er. . . I mean Dorothy Smith."  
  
"Oh yes! She's in room 5-A straight down, make the first right and it's the first door on the left." She revealed pointing him in the right direction.  
  
"Uh, thank you. . ." he said already making his way to his wife's room. He hobbled forward, the corner was just up ahead, and soon he would be reunited with his love, and maybe even his newborn child.  
  
Roger noticed the shadow of a man coming his way; he stopped quickly to avoid colliding with he stranger. He looked up from the floor just in time to see the figure as it turned the corner. Roger gasped, his jaw hung open as he gaped at the man in front of him.  
  
"Well hello. Roger." The man in red said cheerfully as he smiled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Roger roared, his face contorted into an angry scowl.  
  
"I was checking up on my beloved Dorothy of course."  
  
"She is not your anything! She is my wife! I demand to know who you are and what you're up to!"  
  
"Roger are you really that dense? I'm you of course."  
  
The negotiator gasped as he stood face to face with his doppelganger. The other Roger, the man in red smiled as the original Roger grimaced. "How can this be?" He muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"You still haven't figured it out have you? Is the dream really that good? Is this fantasy world more important to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Roger growled.  
  
His double smiled again, as if that was the only answer Roger needed.  
  
"Stop smiling like that! What are you up to?"  
  
"Roger please. . ." A familiar monotone voice said from behind the Roger dressed in red.  
  
"Dorothy?"  
  
"Listen to us Roger, you have to take Dorothy and get out of here." She instructed, resting one pale hand against the negotiator's double. Her short hair barely moved as she swayed, leaning into him.  
  
Roger looked confused standing there in his disheveled military police uniform, watching in awe as his android kissed. . . well kissed him. But it wasn't him. He had a twinge of jealousy but only for a moment, but then he shook it off.  
  
"Wait a second, what the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, certain things finally sinking into that thick skull of his.  
  
"Roger haven't you figured it out yet? This world is not real, this isn't your life. Don't you see us? We're reflections of your true selves. Don't you remember Roger? Dorothy is an android, she isn't human, and she can't have your child. This is all. . . "  
  
"No," Roger interrupted. " It can't be. All of this is so real. I can feel, and smell, all my senses work. If this was a dream I wouldn't have any of these abilities. Who put you up to this? Was it Rosew-"  
  
"ROOOOoOooOooOOGGGERRrrrrrRRRR!"  
  
He recognized that voice immediately. The person screaming his name in excruciating pain was none other than his wife. Before he could even make it into her room he heard it. The sound he never thought he would hear, and it was strange, the noise should have made him cover his ears. But he didn't, instead it almost brought a tear to his eye. That was his new son or daughter crying in there, that was his beautiful wife screaming for him to come see. He had missed the birth, but he would be there for their life. That had to be enough.  
  
Roger stood in the doorway watching the nurses run around frantically. One held the child in her arms, cleaning him or her. His gaze finally rested on Dorothy's tired frame, she looked over at him and smiled slightly, obviously exhausted. Her eyes fluttered, heavy with sleep.  
  
"Dorothy," he murmured finally walking over to her, apparently unseen by all the hospital staff. He kneeled beside her, taking her small hand in his. "Are you alright?" He asked his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Roger, I love you. . .take care of the. . ." She whispered to him as her eyes drifted closed.  
  
It took the negotiator a few moments to realize what was happening. Many emotions played across his face as he watched his wife's eyes close for the last time. Finally the knowledge of this sunk in and he reached over and gently shook her. But there was no response.  
  
He screamed and screamed until the doctor finally noticed him. A nurse stood off to the side cradling the newborn in her arms as the child began to cry.  
  
Later, Roger sat in the waiting room completely shocked. 'A room full of doctors and nurses and they did nothing? They didn't notice? Couldn't do anything? What?'  
  
Tears glistened on his pale face as the trailed their way down and dripped onto his hands. "Dorothy."  
  
He stood, using the wall for support he walked down to the intensive care unit and peered in at his child. He wanted to smile, he really did. But he just wasn't able.  
  
"No Dorothy, you cant be gone. We were only together for such a short time. No I wont allow it." He muttered, lightly bounced his head off the wall a few times, trying to knock some sense into himself.  
  
"Roger, she isn't dead."  
  
He opened his eyes and turned his head to scowl at the android.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, Roger. She isn't dead. I don't know where she is, but she isn't dead. She escaped. You should do the same while you can. I will help you in any way that I can."  
  
/*-  
  
A/n: Scared ya didn't I? Hehehe. It's funny, both fics I have going now, have the people having babies, at about the same time. Strange very strange. Don't worry, you'll see what happens. Even though I love to kill off characters I rarely kill off the main ones. Just sit back, relax enjoy the ride. 


	10. More Realizations

A/n: Ive got nothing to say right now. WOW. That's a first. Okay now that's it is hours later I want to say, what the fuck to the last episode of Big O. IT made sense yet not. And I heard a rumor that there is a third season but that could be a bunch of crap, who knows. Ohwell. Whatever.  
  
Right now I am rather jittery and twitchy after drinking a whole pot of coffeee. WOOWOWOOWOWOoooooooO!  
  
Disclaimer: No own Big O. [I almost wrote I don't own Cowboy Bebop, and I'm not even writing a Bebop fic right now, weird.]  
  
Part 5-B- More Realizations? Heh.  
  
"Dorothy, I'm glad that you're much lighter than you used to be but there's something strange about all this. I mean you are light, but you're still a little heavier than I originally thought. If I didn't know any better I would say that you've gained a few pounds." Beck observed as he carried the unconscious bio-android out of Spook's laboratory.  
  
"Hey Boss," one of the henchmen called after him.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He muttered spinning around to face them.  
  
"What about the negotiator?"  
  
"Hmm. . . That's a good question. Well let's load all this stuff up first and then we'll figure out what to do with him." Beck ordered, turned away briskly still holding Dorothy in his arms as he walked towards the van. Another one of his men followed with a tied up and very angry looking Spook.  
  
"I have to commend you my man on a what a splendid job you've done with her. It is quite remarkable. It isn't often that I meet a genius such as myself."  
  
Spook growled behind his gag, and glared evilly at Beck.  
  
"Too bad it's not going to matter any. My help has been enlisted and my boss no longer cares about her body, he needs what lies in memory banks instead. I guess the plan to screw with the negotiator and his beloved android has been moved to the back burner."  
  
"Noooo!" Spook screamed through the gag, wiggling his face enough to free himself of the cursed thing. "You cant, she's pregnant. If you do that you'll kill the child!"  
  
Beck turned to Spook aghast. He handed Dorothy over to one of the other men, who in turn loaded her gently into the van.  
  
"She's WHAT!??!?!!"  
  
/*-  
  
Roger stared down at the all too familiar face of his favorite android, Dorothy.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Have you not been listening to us Roger? This whole time we've been trying to tell you that this isn't real, that it's just some ruse set up by whomever to trap you. But have you listened? NO!"  
  
The depressed and exhausted negotiator stared down at her helplessly. He shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
  
If the android could have sighed in frustration she would have.  
  
"Roger, do you not remember the Big O? Or being a Negotiator?"  
  
He thought for a minute, staring at his newborn child as he did so. His mind swept over his memories and he squinted against them. He did remember all those things, vaguely. Unfortunately.  
  
"I don't think I want to, I wanted this life to be real so badly. . . but now . . .now I don't want this life either. I don't want to be anywhere if Dorothy isn't there with me." He murmured once again staring off into space.  
  
R. Dorothy watched him very carefully, as gently as she was able she reached out and touched him with cool fingertips. His head snapped to the right as he stared down at her awkwardly.  
  
"Dorothy. . ."  
  
She ran her pale hand down his arm grasping his large hand in her tiny one. "Roger, come with me."  
  
"What about the child. . ." He muttered his gaze shifting back to the tiny baby wiggling around in the incubator.  
  
"The child isn't real Roger. It doesn't matter; there are more important matters to be taken care of. Please, come with me."  
  
Roger looked once more at the child, his child, and then slowly nodded as he let the android lead him away. The image of his tiny baby burned forever into his memory, real or not. Tears escaped his eyes but he swept them away with the back of his hand absentmindedly.  
  
Dorothy led Roger from the hospital, he held onto her hand following slightly behind her as if he were a child. She pulled him along until they were a good distance from the hospital, out into a seemingly deserted area of the city. She stopped abruptly and raised her arm up towards her face, revealing a very familiar but strange wristwatch, in which she spoke the words, " BIG O IT'S SHOWTIME!"  
  
*/--man I so wanted to end it there but I figured you guys would lynch me. Ergg. That is if you still care about this story or not- it's gonna get  
confusing - even more so from here.*/*-  
  
"You really are a freakin genius, they weren't kidding." Beck muttered as he stared down at Roger's unconscious form. Spook stood to his side, still bound but no longer gagged.  
  
"Yeah well, I just have the knowledge I don't know how or why. But it's too late now. The damage is already done."  
  
"Well, not that I care or anything about the kid. It's more for curiosity's sake that I'm going to help you. I want to see what happens when she actually gives birth and all that. I mean, can you think of how much money we can make off of this?"  
  
Spook shot Beck a sideways glance, the first chance he got he was going to get the hell away from this dumbass and escape with Dorothy. For some reason he suddenly cared about her well being, and the well being of her unborn child. He didn't know the cause, but he didn't really care right now. It wasn't that important. He only knew that his heart had suddenly decided to kick in and overwhelm his mind with emotions, and his conscience also had a huge part to play in it all as well. A small growl escaped him and it was Beck's turn to give him a sideways glance.  
  
"Is something the matter? I told you I would help you. What the hell are you growling about?"  
  
"Nothing, can't you untie me? These ropes are a little more than annoying."  
  
"Uh, I don't know about that just yet. . . But what the hell are we going to do with Mr. Negotiator over here?"  
  
"If we pull him out too abruptly it could screw him up permanently."  
  
"Hmm," Beck scratched at his chin for a moment. "What if he has already figured it out and awakens on his own?"  
  
Spook shrugged, despite the ropes. "It wouldn't be pretty, I assure you."  
  
/*-  
  
The ground began to tremble violently, and Roger recognized that feeling immediately. He still held Dorothy's hand in his own as he watched his once beloved Mega duce appear before him. This time he did not have to fight to keep his balance, he stood firm as Big O emerged from the subways.  
  
"Big O. . . " Roger murmured, staring up at the machine intently.  
  
"Roger," Dorothy said flatly, but when Roger turned to look at her she wasn't even glancing in his direction. His attention was jerked back to the Black Mega Duce as the familiar sounds of movement came from it. Before his eyes, the top of the left foot of Big O lifted to reveal Roger's red clad doppelganger. He walked towards them, with a shit-eating grin plastered on his handsome face the whole while.  
  
"Well hello Roger," he said smiling.  
  
Roger growled at him in response, clenching Dorothy's small hand in his fist. Suddenly, without hesitation he dropped Dorothy's hand and knew exactly what he had to do, as he punched his twin straight in the face. The other Roger stumbled backward slightly surprised.  
  
"I was waiting for you to do that," he said covering the wounded half of his face with his hand.  
  
"And why is that?" Roger scoffed, ignoring the sudden pain in his hand as he stepped towards himself.  
  
"Because it means you have finally come to your senses." He snickered slightly as he dropped his hand to reveal a metal skeleton hidden underneath the torn fragments of skin.  
  
Roger gasped. "You're an android."  
  
The other Roger only smiled at himself. "If you only knew Roger. If you only knew."  
  
The negotiator didn't hesitate, he punched his doppelganger once again, this time the Roger in red lost his footing and landed on his backside on the pavement.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's it. . ." he babbled as he stared at Dorothy, whom hadn't moved from her spot, or said a single word the whole time. "More, more. . ."  
  
Roger looked down at him rather confused; suddenly the world in front of him began to gray. He blinked and rubbed his eyes but it was no use. Instead of following through with his plan of kicking the man on the ground he ran towards Big O, and climbed into the elevator.  
  
As he entered the cockpit he looked around himself. 'Everything looks exactly the same as it always has,' he thought not knowing exactly what to do next. His heart began to beat rapidly as he glanced around the empty cockpit. 'If I don't do something soon I'm going to hyperventilate.' Without warning the Negotiator began ripping out wires and kicking anything in sight. Sparks and smoke flew all around him as he frantically tried to dismantle Big O. His gray surroundings began to darken even more and he knew that somehow he had found the key to unlocking this world. Soon he would be free, soon he would be reunited with Dorothy and all would be right with the world.  
  
Or so he thought as darkness claimed him once again.  
  
/*-  
  
Laughs maniacally and twitches and fidgets from the caffeine.  
  
I hope that at least some people understood this chapter.  
  
Ohwell. 


End file.
